What You Need To Survive
by Jemma-Fan-4Lyfe
Summary: Emma and Jack are placed in a foster home after Snake leaves with Jack becuase of Spike's cheating. Snake dies in a car crash and Spike commits suicide, leaving Emma and Jack alone. But they end up sharing a house with none other Jay Hogart. A Jemma, R&R.


Disclaimer:I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters I only own my plot so don't try to sue me!

Warnings: None so far

Pairings: Jemma so far

Author: Jemma-Fan-4Lyfe

Hi, this is my first Degrassi fanfiction. I actually have another account but that one is for Supernatural fics. So this is only my first Degrassi. It yes is a Jemma! Please R&R!

------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Tragedies Part 1

Spike stumbled into the house and locked the door behind her. A light turned on in the living room and she looked over to see Emma and Snake sitting on the couch.

"Mom, where have you been?" Emma asked her arms crossed over her chest, looking at her drunken mother

Spike smirked, "Out with...friends."

Snake stood up, "What friends?"

"None of your business," she answered and began to laugh

"Spike, let me see you upstairs."

With that Spike followed him up the stairs and soon all Emma could here was yelling. She looked over at the clock that read 3:35 AM and sighed heavily. An hour must've passed before she looked up to see Snake heading down the stairs, a suitcase in his hand. Emma jumped from the couch and ran infront of him.

"Snake, no!" she yelled

"Emma, please, just move," he said and began to go around her

"Please Snake, stay...for me."

Snake breathed heavily and placed his suitcase next to the couch. He held the crying girl in his arms and she closed her eyes in relief, hugging him tighter.

0.0.0.0.0.

Emma awoke in the morning in her bed and she looked over at her alarm clock and hit it violently until it turned off. She groaned and swung her legs over her bed as she remembered the events of last night. Shaking her head, she hobbled into the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror. Ruffling her mess of blonde hair, she turned on the faucet and ran her toothbrush underneath. She looked into the mirror as she squeezed the cinnamon gel on the toothbrush and began to brush her teeth.

"Emma, hurry up! I'm driving you!" Snake yelled down the stairs and she hurried to take a shower and get dressed

Forty minutes later she was pulling on a pair of black cargo pants and a sky blue camisole. She grabbed her blue hoodie and her messenger bag before running up the stairs, her loose blonde hair flying behind her.

"Snake, I'm ready!" she yelled and he came down the stairs with his bag

"Let's go."

As they parked in the lot, they hurried into the school and Emma ran over to Manny. She waved at Snake and walked off with her bestfriend.

"And he like totally blew her off just for me. So therfore hottie of the year!" Manny finished the story she had been ranting about since they had started walking, "Emma? Emma?"

Emma looked at her, "What happened?"

"You totally didn't here a word I said!"

"No! I did, bits and pieces..."

"What are u-" Manny began but then her eyes landed on Jay Hogart, "Emma!"

"What?" Emma asked in confusion

"You said you were over him!" Emma followed Manny's eyes and saw Jay.

"Manny, I am! I was just remembering how much of a jerk he is thats all," she attempted weakly

"Yeah...right...Let's just get to class."

0.0.0.0.0.

Emma made her way through the crowd on Degrassi's steps at the end of the day and headed down the sidewalk. She kept forward even though in the corner of her eye she saw the fimiliar red orange Civic followin her slowly.

"Hey Greenpeace!" Jay said out the window

She ignored him and kept walking, keeping her gaze on the concrete sidewalk. He chuckled and continued to follow her.

"Come on, don't I at least get a 'hi'?"

Emma stopped walking abruptly and he stopped the car. She rushed to the window and bent down her head.

"Leave me the hell alone Jay!" she yelled and walked away from the car

As Emma finally made it to her home she stepped inside and went down to the basement. She sat down on her bed and breathed a deep sigh.

"Mom!" she yelled and heard no reply so she tried again but still no answer

She moved up the stairs and made her way to the second floor. She knocked on her mother's door but got no reply. The front door opened and she looked over the railing to see Snake taking of his coat.

"Hey Snake, is mom here today?" she asked

"Yeah, she was staying home with Jack today," he answered, "Why?"

"She won't answer the door."

"Open it," he said and walked up the stairs

"It's locked."

Snake hurried up the stairs and positioned himself in front of the door. Emma looked at him curiously and moved back.

"Christine if you're next to the door then move!" he yelled through the door and kicked it open

Emma hurried to his side when the door flung open and gawked at what she saw. Spike and some man were staring guiltily at the door. The two were only covered by sheets, showing that they were obviously naked underneath. Snake moved towards the man angrily but Emma grabbed his arm.

"Archie..."

"No Christine, thats it I'm gone and I'm taking my son with me!" he yelled and the man put on his pants and ran out the open door

"No Archie please," Spike begged

"I warned you."

Emma stood in disbelief as Snake packed his suitcase and went into Jack's room. Emma gave a look at her mother and then hurried after Snake.

"Please Snake! Don't take Jack!"

"No Emma! I'm not going to leave and know that your mother is bringing strange men in here while my son is right in the next room. I'm sorry..."

Snake picked Jack up and looked at Emma, "I love you Emma...I'll call you soon ok. If you need anything then call my cell."

"Bye Snake," she said quietly and kissed her little brother on his head, "Bye Jack..."

"You'll visit, don't worry," he said and kissed her forehead

And with that, Emma watched him leave. As the front door closed she headed into her mother's room where Spike was sitting on the bed. Spike looked up at Emma, tears in her eyes and opened her mouth.

"No!" Emma yelled as tears streamed down her face, "Because of you Snake is gone and so is Jack! What were you thinking huh?"

"Emma, I wasn't thinking! I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to bring them back," Emma said coldly and walked away

Spike cried into her hands and laid on the bed. Emma walked into the living room and turned on the tv loud. After thirty minutes Spike came down the stairs and looked at her daughter. She opened her mouth to say something but clamped it back shut and walked in the kitchen. The show Emma was watching was interrupted by breaking news. Spike looked at the tv and then at Emma.

_There was a fatal car crash just ten minutes ago, leaving two dead and three injured. One of unlucky passengers was a Degrassi High teacher Archie Simpson who was traveling with his two year old son who is luckily well and alive, thanks to being in the backseat and strapped in securely. Another victim was-_

Emma didn't want to know anymore, she turned off the tv and looked at her mother who was holding onto the kitchen counter. spike ran off into the bathroom and locked the door. Emma closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She took up her cell phone and called JT but his phone was off. Emma began to cry and finally called the next person that could drive her.

_"Hello?"_

"Jay...I need a ride to the police station. Now."

_"Emma-"_

"Just please, come quick."

_"I'll be right over, stay right there,"_ and he hung up

------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading, i didn;t want to stuff everything in the first chapter! So please review! and i'll update faster!


End file.
